


Maintenance

by McMedianoche (skivvysupreme)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivvysupreme/pseuds/McMedianoche
Summary: With Echo successfully reactivated and Deadlock preoccupied for the moment, it's time for McCree to head home. As it turns out, he's not the only one who needs a breather.





	Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered that every animated short so far takes place around the same time, and then I couldn't stop thinking about it. So, this takes place right after "Reunion." 
> 
> Also, there's not enough McSombra content and I want to help. So, hello :)

He’s been riding all afternoon. Twelve hours, to be exact, from that trainwreck on Route 66 to his favorite bar in Castillo. Ashe’s bike, as he expected, is perfect. Jesse grins to himself as he remembers passing her and B.O.B. on the highway, her face contorted in rage and black-lined red eyes lit up with fury as she screamed at him and struggled against her ropes. She’d get out soon enough, she always did, but not before Jesse was out of her reach. 

Not that he’s worried about her following him or anything. Even if she wanted to track him, Deadlock knows they aren’t welcome here. Any business across the border is certainly none of theirs, unless Los Muertos feels like sharing. 

Los Muertos rarely feels like sharing.

Neon graffiti glows around him, the dark little alley where he parks Ashe’s bike decorated with spray-painted codenames and sugar skulls. Los Muertos protects little Castillo, bigger Dorado to the north, and all the other coastal towns surrounding it where LumeriCo has dug in their claws. But Castillo is not like its flashier big sister. Jesse is safe here. No one comes here to ask questions. 

Well. No one except  _ her _ . Jesse sees the hexagonal skull at the top of the stairs, and the quick, angular “SOMBRA” scrawled on a nearby wall, and gets that familiar tumbling feeling in his chest. He heard her voice just this morning, but it’s been weeks since he last saw her. Touched her.  _ This  _ reunion, much like the last one, is overdue.

He doesn’t bother trying to be quiet. Sombra hates his boots for how conspicuous they make him, but he knows she appreciates the alert when he’s approaching her safehouse. He enters a code in the digital pad next to the door and waits. 

The first of two hexagons underneath the display lights up with blue. Jesse enters a second code -- his code, the one she sent him this morning, the one that changes before every visit -- and the other hexagon lights up to match the other, the door sliding open to allow him entry. 

When it slides shut again behind him, he takes off his hat and says, “Thanks for the tip, darlin’. I found her.”

_ “Yo se.  _ She’s almost made it to Gibraltar. The flight speed on those frictionless wings is impressive. _ ” _ Sombra throws him a cheeky little smirk over one shoulder, her dark hair falling over the other. She and everything around her glows violet, from her eyes to the lights around her computer screens to the neural implants gently pulsating around her skull and down her spine. The room buzzes with cool electricity in a soft, constant hum that welcomes Jesse home from the dry heat and relentless sun.

Sombra is the center.

Jesse slips off his gloves and throws them on the table. The serape is next, a day’s worth of road dust puffing into the air as he whips it off and hangs it on the back of a chair. Then he unclasps his chest armor, setting that in the chair itself.

Sombra watches him, her fingernails twitching and tapping against the desk. She’s already down to minimal layers, in just her underwear and thin, loose pink tank top. Jesse sees quite a lot of skin he’d like to get reacquainted with.

When he’s down to just his black undershirt and dirty old jeans, he finally comes to her. They reach for each other at the same time, Sombra wrapping her arms around Jesse’s neck as his organic hand takes the small of her back. His metal hand presses into her bare thigh before he reaches underneath her and scoops her up out of her chair, letting her wrap her legs around him. 

Her first kiss is bruising and almost frantic, her fingernails digging into his shoulders. Jesse just holds on and backs up until he hits her bed. He drops them onto it as gently as he can, accidentally sitting on her stuffed bear, but when he lets go of her to move it, she pushes him onto his back.

“Sombra, hey…” Jesse laughs, putting his hands on either side of her face. He holds her there, smushing her cheeks a bit until she grows still. “Slow down, there. How you doing?”

“I’m wondering why you aren’t kissing me,” Sombra snaps, pinning him to the bed with her hips and holding herself up with both hands on Jesse’s chest. She isn’t wearing a bra, and at this angle, with her breasts just slightly pushed together between her arms… 

Lord have mercy, it has been too long. It sure wouldn’t be a bad idea to give her what she wants. “Maybe I just wanna look at you.” 

“Then keep your eyes open,” she says, placing his hands on her ass, “and kiss me.”

He sits back up, letting her adjust her legs so she can sit comfortably in his lap, and does as he’s told. The relief on her face is obvious, the little furrow between her eyebrows smoothing out as he slips his tongue into her mouth. When he squeezes at her ass and moves his kisses to her throat, nipping at that special spot, just underneath her jaw, she just wraps herself around him even more, like she’s holding on for dear life.

“I… missed you,” she admits, her voice cracking so quietly that Jesse might have thought he was imagining it if he couldn’t feel the vibration under his lips. 

Hmm. He lifts his head again to kiss her forehead, then pecks her nose as softly as he can. “Boop.”

It has his intended effect: Her body relaxes against his and she laughs, giving him the first genuine smile he’s seen all day. She calls him  _ pendejo _ , but it’s all affection when she nuzzles her nose into his cheek. “Hola.”

“Hey.” Jesse pushes her hair back from her shoulder so he can kiss that warm skin. “I missed you, too. You okay?” 

Sombra nods, biting her lip, then kisses him again, much gentler this time. She dismounts from his lap to grab something from her desk, then returns and sits next to him on the bed. She takes his mechanical arm in her hands and starts to work on it, carefully blowing a can of pressurized air into the nooks and crannies to clean out the dust. 

Jesse frowns. He knows she needs to keep her hands busy when she’s anxious. 

“Looks like Ashe got in a couple of hits.” Sombra peers closely at a new nick in his metal forearm. “Hmm. She makes things personal. Good to know.”

“Her butler was the worst of it.” 

“The omnic? B.O.B.”

“Yeah. He’s got a damn turret in each arm now.”

Sombra wiggles her fingers in a complicated pattern; her coding swirls around the metal limb in a violet double-helix as a diagnostic screen appears above it. “I’ll just give you a couple of updates,” she says, tapping at the screen. “You can’t let dust particles build up like that. Slows down your reaction. Looks like the last time this got cleaned was the last time I did it.” 

“Aww, worried Deadlock is gonna get me?” he teases, watching her face carefully. She’s fussing, for some reason, but he’ll let her get to it. “I promise, Ashe might not be my biggest fan, but I’m not worried about her.” 

“I’m not worried about her, either.” 

Jesse waits, scooting closer so he can rest his organic hand on her thigh while she works. 

Sombra swipes something on her screen, and a loading bar appears as a couple gears start whirring in his arm. “Katya Volskaya?”

“Yeah, I remember.” Last he’d heard from Sombra, she had Volskaya under her thumb.

“She sent someone after me.”

Jesse’s grip tightens on her thigh, but she shushes him with a wave of her hand. “No, no,  _ de nada. _ I wasn’t hurt. But… Volskaya’s puppet, she had this…  _ como, _ this... black hole thing I couldn’t get out of. And she had my name.”

“Well, I’m sure she ain’t the first to know who you are. The whole ‘Sombra collective’ ruse had to run out some time.” 

She stares at him. 

“...Oh.”  _ That _ name. Well, shit.

Sombra shakes her head. “Jesse… I thought you were the only person alive who had it. And her puppet is about as sharp as a  _ concha _ , so Volskaya must be the one who found me, somehow. Or, I slipped somewhere. I missed something, and now--”

“Hey,” Jesse starts, moving to pull her close, but Sombra clutches his metal arm. 

“Wait, it’s almost finished.”

“Come on now, we can do this later, just--”

“NO! It has to be  _ right _ , you have to be  _ ready _ \--”

“Shhh, shhh, okay, come here.” He shifts so that he can wrap his organic arm around her while keeping his mechanical arm to the side. Her diagnostic screen distorts a bit as it moves, but it eventually resettles. The updates are almost complete.

He hugs her with one arm. It never seems this way when she’s commanding the room, but she’s so small against him. “You’re okay, baby.”

Sombra breathes against his chest.

“Did she have anything else?”

Sombra shakes her head.

“Then all she’s got is a name and a fancy gadget. That ain’t enough to do anything with. And I know you got all your ducks in a row, as best you can. That train this morning, the number of Deadlock traveling with Ashe, finding Echo’s key… all of it went exactly as you said it would. You had everything covered. All I had to do was pull the trigger.” 

“...I didn’t know B.O.B. had turret arms.”

“Okay, now you’re just fishin,’” Jesse laughs, kissing the top of her head. “We’re fine.” 

His arm beeps. They both glance at the floating screen above his arm, where the loading bar has become full. Sombra relaxes, just a little. 

“Something is happening, Jesse. And it’s only moving faster and faster, ever since the monkey sent out that recall.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen the news.”

“I’m not talking about the omnics. It’s not just Overwatch. Talon is shifting around, moving assets. Volskaya Industries has even more resources than I thought. Vishkar is  _ very _ happy. And LumeriCo…  _ pinche LumeriCo. _ Everything is in motion and I haven’t gotten to the bottom of it yet.”

Sombra looks over at the glowing web on her wall, and Jesse looks with her. The map linking Overwatch and Talon to every heavy-hitting corporation since the Omnic Crisis seems to grow every time he comes back here, splintering further and further as agents reactivate in the recall. She has added almost every active member of Overwatch to it, except for him. “You will.”

“Yeah. I just can’t get caught off-guard again,” she sighs, though it’s not as sour with anxiety as everything else she’s said tonight, and for that, Jesse is thankful. She turns back to him, smirking, looking more like her usual self, and says, “I’ll be pissed if you die, vaquero, so don’t.  _ Me entiendes? _ ” 

He grins and hugs her to his chest. “If nobody’s managed it at this point, I think I’ll be alright.” 

“Mm-hmm.” Sombra runs a hand over his metal arm.

“Thanks for the maintenance. I do appreciate it.”

“Well, somebody’s got to keep you up to date, old man.”

Jesse pulls her down on the bed with him with a deep belly laugh. “Oh, I see how it is. But  _ somebody’s  _ got to watch out for  _ you _ , baby.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Sombra rolls her eyes and gently grazes her long nails through his beard.

“Alright, take your shirt off and lay on your stomach,” he says, getting up to remove his dusty jeans. Sombra’s eyes light up when he grabs a bottle of lotion from her bedside table and she quickly follows his instructions, slipping her top off over her head. 

Jesse groans at the sight of her, his eyes trailing over her soft breasts and the round curve of her hips as she lays down and moves her hair to one side.  _ Later _ , he reminds himself, kneeling on the bed next to her. He warms some lotion between his hands and starts to knead her back, working through the tension, carefully navigating around the hardware in her spine and little glowing nodes alongside it.

Sombra moans, muffling herself in her pillow. “Ohhh,  _ muchas gracias,  _ Jesse _. _ ”

He kisses the back of her neck, just below her neural implant. “My pleasure, darlin’, I got you. You need maintenance too.”


End file.
